I bought you a lollipop
by Marte
Summary: Juliark! Based on my Juliark-lollipop-drabble previously posted on CP Coulters tumblr, this is a longer fic having Clark bringing Julian lollipops once again.


As you all may have realized I am a Juliark!shipper at heart. More than that though, I ship Julian/happiness, and more recently Julian/lollipops, or Julipop as I call it. And in this little story I decided to combine Juliark and Julipop.

Disclaimer: Julian and Clark belongs to the wonderful CP Coulter. And this story is based on a drabble I submitted to her tumblr. So some of you may have read the part in the middle before.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A new movie took Julian abroad his senior year, as they were shooting part of the movie in Norway. Why on earth they ended up there, the brunette actor had no idea. It was freakin' cold, it was freakin' expensive, and they didn't have any cherry lollipops. That was the worst part. As it turned out they barely had anything cherry-flavored. He had had a cherry latte at a small coffee-shop once, but other than that, nothing.<p>

His cravings became so bad that he one night, a few weeks into his stay, dreamed about his cast-mates dancing around in huge cherry-costumes, laughing at him while sucking on big, delicious-looking cherry lollipops. He woke up, panting and sweating, and grabbed his phone from the nightstand.

"Clark? ..."

...

Julian Larson's addiction to lollipops had started a couple of years back. The cast of Something Damaged had just started shooting the new season. They had all come back from break looking healthy and rested. All except Julian that was. He had come back from shooting his latest movie, looking like shit. There really was no other way to put it. He was too thin, and his skin was greyish. He came drifting on to set, late, with a cigarette dangling from his pale, chapped lips. The writers were hard at work trying to fit it all into the script. It seemed they might have to send Grant to rehab.

The young actor was even more withdrawn than he usually was and kept mostly to himself. His cast-mates tried their best to get him back in shape, force-feeding him and throwing away his cigarettes whenever they came across them. They were all worried. He was the baby among them, and even though he was the one with the most experience, they all felt that he needed taking care of. What scared them most was his expressionless eyes. Julian was never one to openly show affection, or any emotion really besides annoyance, but those who knew him knew how to read the depths of those sepia-colored orbs.

One afternoon Clark entered Julian's trailer to ask if he wanted anything from the store around the corner. There he found the younger boy sitting hunched up in bed, head resting back against the wall, hyperventilating and eyes distant. Clark hurried over and sat down next to him, shaking him to get through the haze. Julian looked at him, but it felt as if he just looked through him. Stroking his arm Clark asked what he could get him.

"Cigarettes! I need cigarettes so badly," came the desperate whisper from the boy on the bed.

St. Clark wouldn't normally boost Julian's addiction, but what he had witnessed in the trailer had scared him, and he figured that one more cigarette wouldn't hurt, and then they could work on getting him professional help. So as he entered the store he had every intention of returning with a pack of Marlboro's, but as he neared the register his eyes caught sight of something that gave him another idea; a large bowl of lollipops. It would be something to occupy him, Clark thought, as he randomly grabbed a few.

It did the trick. Julian could still for a while occasionally be seen with a cigarette, but slowly but surely, the cigarettes were replaced by lollipops.

It wasn't until the cast was asked, just recently, what his favorite flavor was, and they all said that they only ever saw him having the cherry ones that Julian put any thought into it. The first lollipop Clark had bought him was cherry flavored.

…

Clark was Julian's best friend, so it only seemed right that he called the popstar to complain about the lack of cherry lollipops in this godforsaken country. Okay, so he might be a bit harsh on the poor (uhm, literary quite rich though) country. It did have beautiful scenery, and the Norwegians were for the most part nice people, even though they seemed a bit withdrawn. But that actually suited Julian just fine; he could walk around without fear of hordes of people running up to him to share a few seconds of the spotlight that always surrounded him. So all in all the country and it's inhabitants weren't half-bad. It's just that he _needed_ cherry lollipops. These Norwegians clearly did not cherish the artificial flavor that was so popular in the States. And that pun was totally intended.

As Julian's desperate whisper reached Clark that night, across the Atlantic and the States, "Cherry lollipops! I need cherry lollipops so badly," who was he to deny him? It would actually have been funny if Julian hadn't seemed so out of it. Maybe Clark should have been worried, but come on, he craved _lollipops_. Innocent little lollipops.

There was a knock on Julian's door late the next afternoon, and he opened it to find an angel outside. An angel with a gigantic box of cherry lollipops. He had to shake his head to clear it before he realized that the angel in question was actually Clark. _Clark had come all the way to Norway?_ Julian didn't bother wasting more time on that thought, though, as he yanked the box from Clarks arms, grabbed a lollipop and began tearing at the paper. Why did they have to make it so difficult to just rip it all off in one swift move?

But then the ball of cherry-relief was finally in his mouth and he moaned at the taste. Yes, he actually _moaned_.

Clark had to grip at the door-frame to keep from falling. He had used to laugh at how his cast-mates zoned out whenever Julian was having a lollipop. As it turned out, he wasn't exactly immune to the hotness himself. Was it only yesterday he had thought of the candy as "innocent little lollipops"? Clearly he had been mistaken.

"J. You have got to stop that," Clark desperately groaned from where he was still gripping at the door-frame, as Julian was currently swirling the red lollipop around in his mouth and dragging it along his teeth.

"What? Is something bothering you popstar?" The brunette asked in a lighthearted voice. They all thought he was completely innocent and ignorant of the effect him enjoying his lollipops had on people around him. Truth was that Julian Larson was a darn good actor, and he enjoyed mercilessly teasing his cast-mates. And it was kind of even more fun doing it in Norway. Why, you ask? Do you know what they call lollipops, directly translated? Love on a stick. That's right; Clark had brought him love on a stick. The thought made Julian giggle, - until the naughtiness of the same thought had him swallowing hard and keeping the lollipop still inside his mouth.

"Julian, I swear...," Clark continued, but stopped himself before he said anything he would regret.

And just then Julian looked up to meet the blonde's eyes, and his mouth dropped open, causing the lollipop to go crashing to the floor. Clark's deep blue eyes bore into Julian's glittering brown ones, both of them realizing things they had denied for a long time.

Clark took two steps towards Julian and then his lips came crashing onto the younger one's full, red lips. - The red, sticky lollipop laying disregarded on the floor.

And slowly but surely the lollipops were replaced by kisses. Juliarkisses as the fans came to call them. And that was an addiction Julian wasn't replacing so easily.


End file.
